Getting Used to This
by unpicturesque
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a new student at Alice Academy, who came originally to reunite with Hotaru. She soon learns that there are other things in store for her, others things she will grow to love, other things will get used to. Rated T, but can be M-rated in some aspects. Reader discretion is advised. I will try to update every week or two, so be patient for the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Move-in Day

Mikan Sakura looked out the window of her grandfather's moving car, her mind nervously yet excitedly pondering of her new school. _Will I find Hotaru there? Will she be mad at me for following her? Will I like the school? I hope there are friendly people there._

Her rapid thoughts were interrupted by her grandfather's voice. "Mikan, I hope you are making the right decision. Alice Academy is some distance away from Nagoya."

She realized this while packing earlier. Although she was extremely excited to reunite with her best friend and live in a new area, she also was going to miss her grandfather and her hometown a lot.

She made eye contact with her grandfather in his rearview mirror. "I will miss you, but come Christmas break, I'm taking a train back to Nagoya to visit you!"

His worried forehead creases were replaced with happy and warm eyes. "The house sure will be empty until then." She worried for him, as he wasn't getting any younger. She knew this was a huge step for her, and was grateful for his support and love throughout the years.

After a few hours of peaceful silence and travel, they had finally reached Alice Academy. Past the black rail gates, Mikan could see the campus. The buildings were beautiful, with their bright red and brown bricks and cream sidings. Lush gardens of bushes, trees, flowers and grass surrounded the buildings, mowed and trimmed to neat and elegant perfection. There were benches and tables and all sorts of outdoor seating, which made Mikan jump with excitement, as she pictured herself among them.

Her grandfather cleared his throat. "Mikan, it's time we say our farewells." His face was smiling, but he knew he would miss her deeply.

Mikan promised herself she wouldn't cry, and a put a light smile on her face. "I'll think of you everyday, and write letters as often as I can!" She put her arms around his soft belly and he patted her head, as he always has done. "Goodbye, Mikan." He looked at her once more, and sat back inside his car, and shut the car door. She waved until she couldn't see his car anymore.

With a long sigh, she walked to the front office of Alice Academy. A small bell rang as she opened the door, and a middle-aged secretary wearing glasses looked up. "Hello dear, how can I help you?" Mikan cleared her throat. "My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm a new student enrolling for the 2014-2015 school year for the eleventh grade. I need to pick up my class schedule, dorm information and keys, and other school information."

The secretary took a moment to process Mikan's sentence and said "Yes, of course. Give me a minute, please."

Mikan took this time to glance at the various reviews and awards for Alice Academy framed on the walls of the office. Titles such as "Tokyo's Creator of Future Leaders" and "Highest Test Scores in all of Japan" made Mikan realize she had to keep up with this school not only personally and mentally, but academically, too.

The secretary returned with a stack of papers and a pair of keys. "Your school ID number is 118927, and your dorm will be in the East Hall, room 309. In these papers you'll find your class schedule, a map of the campus, a list of school activities, clubs and sports, as well as a list of school events for the first semester." She took a breath, and handed Mikan everything. Mikan smiled at the secretary and quickly said thank you. As Mikan headed to the door, the secretary said a few words of luck. "Welcome to Alice Academy, young lady. I have no doubts that you'll find everything to your liking." Mikan replied with her infamous toothy smile, and proceeded to exit.

She stopped at a bench nearby, and put down her stuff. She was in such a hurry to whip out the school map that she didn't notice the handsome lad sitting on the bench, smoking a cigarette.

"Okay, okay. The woman said 'East Hall.' So I should be looking east, right?"

"I think that's a given."

Mikan looked up, startled. The guy with enticing crimson eyes looked at her with a smirk.

Mikan cleared her throat. "How long have you been here? And why are you smoking? I heard this school is strict on drugs and alcohol."

He kept looking at her, until he finally spoke.

"I've been sitting here long before you came." He took a long drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke in her direction.

She coughed immediately and sent a glare to him. "Extinguish that immediately. It's bad enough you're harming your health, but I shouldn't have to be diagnosed with lung cancer, too."

He let out a rough laugh. _Probably a result of all the smoking_, Mikan thought. "In any case," she continued "you're gonna be in a whole lot of trouble."

He stood up and stomped on the cigarette, putting it out. "You happy, princess? You should know the school can't touch me, as my father donates in large portions annually."

She raised an eyebrow. "Rich boy, huh?"

He smirked and took a step, closing in on her. "You know it, babe."

Mikan's cheeks gave out a blushed a pink hue. Obviously uncomfortable, she took a step back and picked up her things. "I better find my dorm before it gets dark," she muttered.

As she walked towards the dorm buildings, she heard him say "See you around, polka-dots."

She stopped in her tracks and looked down. Her cream-colored blouse was slouched down a bit, but just enough to catch the first inch of her polka-dotted bra. _Damn it! First day here, and I'm already letting some pervert see my underwear!_ She pushed off her thoughts, and continued walking, until she finally found a building with a silver and black sign reading "East Hall".

She took an elevator to the third floor and found her room without any problem. She filled with nervousness, anxiety, worry, and excitement as her shaking hand put the key in. The lock clicked, and the door easily swung open with a push from Mikan. Immediately she saw a small living area, equipped with rich chocolate-brown leather couches, a glass coffee table, a flat screen HD TV, and other small decorations around the room. In the next room she saw a matching glass dining table with chocolate-brown dining chairs, as well as a few counters with a sink, mini fridge, toaster oven, and microwave oven. _This place has everything. _

She walked in and found a door down the small hall. _This must be the shared bedroom. I wonder if my roommates are inside. _With a twist of the knob, the door clicked open, and with a push, Mikan walked in to find her luggage and belongings placed on top of her bed. She looked around and found two other identical beds, with luggage on top of each. _They must have gone to explore campus. I should unpack before I do anything else._

She opened her suitcases and took everything out, one-by-one, and put everything in its correct place. As a finishing touch, she put her stuffed animal cat named Mushy on her bed. "There! Finally finished," she said with a sigh.

She sat down on her bed and took a chocolate bar out of her bag as a reward for herself.

The door to the bedroom opened suddenly, and two girls walked in. One wore a grimace on her face, but had beautiful features, the most stunning being her long, curly, emerald-green hair. The other Mikan recognized immediately.

"HOTARU!" Mikan jumped off her bed and latched on to Hotaru, who looked bothered and gave Mikan a quick slap. Mikan unlatched herself and rubbed her slightly pink cheek. "Why would you do that?" Hotaru sighed and answered monotonously "That is no way to greet someone who has had a long day. Plus, you're annoying." Mikan took no offense to this and half-smiled. "You haven't changed a bit, Hotaru." The other girl took a step and introduced herself "My name is Sumire Shouda, and as soon as you throw away that garbage and wash your hands you may shake my hand." Mikan didn't think ill of this girl; she seemed nice under her rough and mean exterior, like Hotaru.

"My name is Mikan, nice to meet you!" Sumire looked her up and down, and then square in the face. "You're fairly pretty and have a nice body. If only you didn't dress so plainly." Mikan rolled her eyes and sat back on her bed. She watched as her two roommates unpacked their belongings and organized the bedroom, and listened as they made conversation and gossip (Sumire did most of the gossiping, if not all. Hotaru doesn't care for "trivial matters.").

"Hotaru, did you see him? I don't know how he did it, but he got even more hot over the summer!"

"Sumire, I don't care. Let Natsume just live his life."

"But he is SO HOT. And so are all his friends. I wish I could date all of them, especially Natsume Hyuuga. If only Natsume quit his playboy ways and committed to love…" Sumire let out a dramatic sigh, and fell atop her bed.

"I'm going to request a change of roommates if you don't chill."

Mikan and Sumire both laughed at Hotaru's comment.

"Sumire, who is this famous Natsume," Mikan asked with a yawn.

Sumire darted off her bed and grabbed Mikan by the shoulders. "How do you not know of Alice Academy's one-and-only Natsume?!" Hotaru opened her laptop and typed something in. "Here he is, the 'most beautiful man ever,'" Hotaru said, obviously quoting Sumire. Mikan giggled, then took a look at Hotaru's laptop screen.

_The crimson-eyed boy._ The screen displayed several pictures of Natsume, all candid. One of him smoking a cigarette on that same park bench. One of him laughing with his friends. One of him ordering drinks at bar. And finally, one of him flirting with a girl.

"Isn't he gorgeous? Every time I see him, I adjust my breasts and hope for the best," Sumire said with a laugh. Mikan took a last look, and said "I saw him today, and he saw my bra in the most unflattering, unromantic, unpleasant way possible." Sumire's eyes widened and she audibly gasped. "Mikan, I would be grateful to be in your position! He probably thinks you're attractive, so he snuck a look!"

Hotaru cleared her throat loudly. "Enough about Natsume. The Welcome Dinner is going to start soon. Freshen yourselves up, and change if you need to. I don't want to look dumb next to you two." Mikan gazed at Hotaru with slight confusion. _Is she serious? Maybe she's in a bad mood._ Hotaru caught Mikan's eyes and smirked. Mikan smiled back, and proceeded towards her drawers. She grabbed a casual navy blue dress and a pair of black oxfords with white lace ankle socks. _I think this occasion calls for something cute. _She changed in the room with Sumire, as Hotaru already claimed the bathroom.

After they all were prepared, they headed toward the Dining Hall. Students were gathered all around, inside the hall, outside in the courtyards, everywhere. Hotaru lead the two on a bench near a Sakura tree. "I thought you'd want to see one in Tokyo to make you feel more at home," Hotaru said to Mikan. Mikan registered what Hotaru said and smiled warmly, feeling extremely grateful.

As Hotaru and Sumire made light conversation about the year would entail, Mikan zoned out, staring up at the purple and pink sky. She admired the sunsetting sky for a while, but her thoughts were always interrupted by the beautifully familiar Sakura tree. She thought of her grandfather and her life back home for a bit, until she felt a new presence. She looked up to find the famous Natsume Hyuuga and his group of friends about 10 feet away from where she and her friends were sitting. Sumire noticeably tensed and shifted in her seat, and Hotaru indifferently took out her iPhone and checked her emails. Mikan looked all of them over and studied their features: there was one fox-like guy with a strong nose and hazel eyes. Another had brown hair and light stubble. There was one with beautiful blond hair and blue eyes, with the aura of a prince. And finally, Natsume, who stood out among the rest with his raven hair, crimson eyes, and beauty, seemed to have a bad-boy aura.

As if by sense, Natsume abruptly looked over to Mikan, and smirked at her.

_Damn it. The playboy caught me._

"Well, if it isn't Polka-Dots. Hope you've changed your underwear since I last saw you; polka-dots are a bit too young for my liking." His friends chuckled for a few seconds as Mikan turned scarlet.

"Well, if it isn't the asshole pervert who purposefully looked at my underwear. You can save your opinions of bras for the next slut you go after."

Natsume looked irritated for a second before he caught himself and slapped a stoic look back on his face. "Listen Polka, every 'slut' I've gone after has always started out as a prude, so don't be surprised if you're next." He smirked and his friends whooped and hollered, before they all took off somewhere else.

"He is the most aggravating person I've ever met!" Mikan was red and irritated, and Hotaru couldn't help but chuckle at her.

Sumire turned to Mikan with contempt and said "Mikan. HE PRACTICALLY ADMITTED HE WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU. IF YOU SAY ONE MORE DEGRADING THING ABOUT HIM I'M STEALING YOUR POLKA-DOT BRA SO I CAN BE NEXT."

Mikan, who at first was surprised by her loud and angry tone, quickly processed how funny what she said was and erupted in laughter with Hotaru.

Mikan wiped a tear with her sleeve, and said "Boy, I'm going to have to get used to this."


	2. Chapter 2: The Welcome Dinner

Hope you enjoy this second chapter! I updated quickly because this series was all I could think about. Enjoy, and please follow/favorite/review!

* * *

Sumire calmed herself down and quickly turned back into the stoic, emerald-haired beauty she usually is. Hotaru and Mikan also calmed down, but from laughing at a very loud and angry Sumire.

Hotaru adjusted her bobby pin and glanced at her watch. "The Welcome Dinner starts in ten minutes. We best find our seats now."

Mikan took one last sigh-filled glance at the comforting Sakura tree and walked with the others to the Dining Hall.

Sumire took off at the entry, looking for a good table.

"Over here, you guys! I found good seats," Sumire called, standing at a table at the other side of the entry.

Mikan wasn't bothered by the absence of her friends as she walked slowly after them. She was still caught in her thoughts about Nagoya. _This is gonna be a homesick night for me._

Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her hips and waist. "Did you save me a seat, Polka?"

Mikan, alarmed and angry, tried to struggle out of his grasp. "Let me go, you asshole! This is rape!"

Her efforts were futile, as his strength obviously beat hers. She gave up eventually, and instead questioned his motives.

"What do you want? My friends are waiting for me in the hall."

Natsume spun her around so she faced him, but still held onto her with all his strength.

"Nothing," he said with a smirk. "I just want to hold you."

Mikan noticed how little distance there was between them, and she blushed a deep red. _Why.. why is he doing this?_

"Can you please let me go? P-please," Mikan barely sputtered.

Natsume smirked at her, moved her closer by just an inch. "I don't even know your name yet."

Mikan forced herself to look him in the eyes. _What a shade of crimson__…_

"M-Mikan. My name is Mikan Sakura."

Natsume looked pleased. "Mikan Sakura, hmm? Like that Sakura tree you were near."

Mikan began to notice that he smelled nothing like cigarettes up close. _He smells so good. He must be wearing cologne._

"Mhm. Now please let me go."

Natsume pulled her in again, this time so close that their lips were an inch away.

"Alright," he said softy, yet with his familiar edge, "see you soon, Mikan."

His arms released, and she took one last look at him before running away.

_What the hell was that about?_

She found her friends at the other side of the hall, and she shoved through the thick crowds of students also trying to find seats.

Mikan ran over to Sumire and Hotaru, and sat in between them, panting.

"Mikan, the bathroom isn't that far way. Why are you out of breath," Sumire inquired.

Hotaru studied Mikan suspiciously, already having a feeling of something else.

"I-I'm fine. I just…just got lost, that's all," Mikan replied, looking at the floor. _It__'__s best if I don__'__t cause a scene with Sumire, or make Hotaru worry._

"Hmmm. Alright, then. Fix your hair and dress, the running you did messed you up," Hotaru said cautiously.

Mikan quickly adjusted herself.

The speakers made a noise as the Headmaster tapped twice into the microphone.

"Will you all quickly take your seats? The Welcome Dinner will start in a minute."

The Headmaster was a plump, fair-skinned, jolly-looking man; almost like Tokyo's very own Santa!

The crowds dispersed and all the seats were taken up, and a silence ensued.

The Headmaster cleared his throat, and began. "Thank you all so much for attending the Welcome Back Dinner! It's nice to see so many of your happy faces ready to begin another year of happiness and education at Alice Academy. I'm so excited to witness the great advances you all will make this year, whether it be educational, personal, or extracurricular! With that, I am passing the mic to Mr. Narumi, the Assistant Headmaster and Head of the English Department." The crowd of students politely applauded. _What a well-mannered school. At my old school, students would yell and scream and jump around._

A man in his 30s made his way to the podium. He had blond, flowing hair and a friendly glow about him. Mikan decided she already liked him.

With zeal, Mr. Narumi took the mic from the Headmaster with a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Motohiro for that fabulous introduction! Welcome back, students! We are all so glad to have you. Before our little feast begins, the teachers, administration and I would like to state some ground rules. Number 1- No inappropriate items on campus, including weapons, drugs, and alcohol. For a complete list, please check our website. Number 2- No inappropriate behavior on campus, including profanity and violence." _It seems Natsume already broke rules one AND two._

Mr. Narumi continued, "Number 3- Maintain a 3.5 GPA or higher with at least 1 extracurricular activity and 1 sport or recreational activity." _Now I understand why this school is number 1 in Japan. __"_Last but not least, Number 4- Respect yourself, your peers, your teachers, your administration, and your campus. That means no littering! Failure to comply with these rules will result in consequences, so I expect all of you to behave! Now that we've laid out those rules, let's all feast! Thank you, and let's have a great year!" Narumi smiled brightly to the crowd, and made his way down to the administrators' table.

Lines began to form on the sides of the enormous room, where some older staff women were serving gourmet food.

As Mikan approached the front of the line with her friends, her mouth began to water. Fish, steak, chicken, pasta, rolls, bread, drinks, vegetables, fruits: the school was serving everything.

Mikan eagerly filled up her plate with everything, and brought two glasses of Coca-Cola and Lemonade. She sat back in her seat, placing her food on the table in front of her.

She waited until Hotaru and Sumire returned from the line before she began to devour the enormous plate in front of her.

Hotaru started at her dinner immediately whereas Sumire stared incredulously at the brunette next to her. "Are you an animal, Sakura? Were you raised in the jungle?"

"No Sumire, but I was raised to eat well and appreciate food," Mikan replied while eating the lasagna.

"My God, it's shocking how you maintain a shape to your body. If I ate like that, I wouldn't look like a model, I'd look like a sumo wrestler."

Mikan and Hotaru stifled their laughter and continued eating.

Before everyone knew it, the feast was over, and everyone was asked to leave the Dining Hall so that the nighttime workers could come to clean.

"I'm going right to bed, you guys. I'm tired," Hotaru said. Sumire turned towards Hotaru. "Yeah, me too. I need to get my beauty rest. You coming, Mikan?"

Mikan looked down at her feet momentarily, and then back up at her friends. "No, I think I'm gonna sit outside East Hall and look at the moon a bit. I gotta work on my homesickness a bit."

Hotaru and Sumire exchanged a look before nodding and heading toward the East Hall entry.

_I better not stay out too late. I need to sleep, too, and Hotaru might get mad at me for being reckless. _

Mikan found herself heading toward the Sakura tree again. It reminded her of home, so she thought it'd be appropriate for the way she was feeling.

A couple minutes went by, and Mikan was engulfed with her thoughts, alone on the bench. She didn't even bother looking at her watch; she didn't care what time it was. All she knew was that she was glad to be reunited with her best friend, get accepted into a prestigious school, and was sad and lonely without the unconditional comfort and love of her grandfather, the only family she had ever known.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

After the lame-ass dinner was over, my friends and I dispersed into whatever we felt like doing. Kitsuneme and Koko went up to bed. Ruka went with them, but he tried to convince me to get some sleep, too. That loser is the only one who cares, but I don't think he understands that I need my alone time, which is most of the time.

I head to my favorite bench, the one in the middle of the courtyard and I light up a cig. When I was young, my mother always warned me about the dangers of this sort of stuff and advised against it, but I don't think she'd understand my reasoning for doing it now. A few girls stopped and tried to flirt with me, and normally I'd get into it and probably sleep with them just for the hell of it (and the orgasm, of course). But today, I'm just not in the mood. I've never been turned down before, and it was kind of a let down to see a girl just not want to. But when I saw Mikan's eyes, I knew even she could fall to her knees. She's probably a virgin, those types of girls are always like that.

Speaking of Mikan, as I lit up my third cigarette, I saw a silhouette of a girl lying on a bench not too far ahead. I decided to investigate who would be up at this time, besides me of course. As I moved closer, I heard light breathing. And there, of course, is Mikan, sleeping soundly on a bench in the courtyard. But why? That's the question. She's no rebel; she's definitely not out here to drink or smoke. Upon closer investigation, I find that there are light, half-dried tears running down her face. Yet, she stills looks nice. I guess I'll have to do what's best in this situation. But she's still pretty stupid for falling asleep outside. I know I can appear shady, but I don't think I'd ever rape or kill a girl. If a psychopath found her instead, who knows what would've happened.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mikan doesn't awake as a handsome Natsume lifts her and carries her back to her bedroom. To his convenience, he found a school ID in her pocket, along with a dorm key with "EAST HALL: 309" engraved on it.

No surprise to Natsume, she's as light as a feather. Her light, warm breaths hit Natsume on the cheek, and he just stares and observes her. _She__'__s got long eyelashes and long chestnut hair. Her cheekbones are well defined, too. She__'__s got a nice body with curves in the right places, yet she is overall fairly slim. _Natsume grunts in amusement. _Now I see why I was irritated from rejection. _But that's the thing- Natsume won't settle for rejection.

Natsume enters the East Hall and pushes the elevator button. When it opens, he climbs inside, still holding the sleeping Mikan.

She shifts a little, and he stares, waiting for her to wake up, realize what's going on, and erupt, waking everyone in Alice Academy up. Instead, she mutters something about gourmet food and falls back asleep. Natsume smirks to himself. _This would be good to tease her with later._

He heads to dorm 309, and opens the door.

The door clicks, and he steps inside. Sitting on the couch in a black bathrobe is Hotaru, his old preschool classmate.

She narrows her eyes at Natsume, then at Mikan's sleeping figure, and then back to Natsume.

"Where did you find her?"

Natsume sighs and looks at Hotaru. "I was just taking a cig break, and I found her sleeping on that bench next to the Sakura tree."

Hotaru grunts. "What a fucking idiot. She could have been raped or killed, perhaps even by you. I knew she would do something like this; the idiot was probably depressed."

Natsume nods once, and then asks "Where should I put her?"

Hotaru gets up and opens the door to their bedroom. "Here. On the bed to the right. Be quiet; if you wake Sumire, Hell is going to break loose."

Natsume does as she says, and lays down the brunette on her bed, while in the process touching her butt, without notice from Hotaru. _Damn._

He puts her school ID and dorm key quietly back down on her nightstand, and then swiftly steps out.

Natsume scratches his hair and takes out his phone to check the time. "I'll be leaving, then."

Hotaru stares as a reply, and closes the door after him.

"Baka."


End file.
